1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assistance device. More particularly, the present invention is a device to assist one who is physically disabled by motor paralysis or injured in walking or climbing steps. The device is essentially a hand-held handle grip or grips wherein at least one strap descends from the hand grip to a foot housing assembly that wraps around the bottom of one or both of the user's feet. The user's foot inserts into the foot housing assembly, enabling the user to use his or her upper body strength to help lift the leg by pulling upwardly on the handle or handles when walking on a flat surface or climbing stairs. This is particularly useful for those stricken with conditions causing paralysis in the lower body, but can also be effective for those with a broken leg, or those undergoing the rehabilitation process, as usage of this device more closely simulates natural walking than traditional crutches or walkers. In alternate embodiments according to the degree of paralysis and lack of movement in the user's legs, the device may include a belt-like harness or shoulder-strap assembly. These provide considerably extra stability to the user and allow the user to utilize extra leverage so that the leg can be lifted with minimal movement of the user's arm and upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for walking assistance devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,324. Inventor--Bronkhorst
The patent by Bronkhorst discloses a therapeutic walking device has features to aid sufferers from cerebral palsy in reducing the tendency to walk on the balls of the foot. The device includes a foot section and a calf section formed at a 90 degree angle. The foot section has a heel support and a toe support for supporting the heel and toes of the user. A recessed section separates the heel support and toe support and is spaced lower so as to prevent pressure from being exerted on the sole of the foot between the heel and toes. The leg section is strapped about the calf of the user's leg.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,299. Inventor--Bieri
The patent by Bieri teaches the use of a walking device which will approximate the natural walking style of a person while providing support and balance. The device is designed to be easily modified to accommodate individual different heights and body weights. The walking device has a foot member, a support member, and a body member attached to the support member opposite the foot member. The body member has means for attaching the device to the lower portion of the human leg.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,334, Inventor--Semanchik
The patent by Semanchik describes a walking aid which includes a shaft formed of nested telescoping sections which can be readily secured and locked in the adjusted position and which has connected to one end thereof a foot pad having an arcuate sole portion simulating an anatomical foot and a handle portion connected to the other end whereby the handle is constructed so that when grasped the bearing weight of the user is on the hypothermal eminence of the hand which is the anatomically weight bearing surface of the hand. The aid may be provided with one of several distinct handle arrangements which may function as a hand guard, provide illumination and/or arrange to be disposed relative to the foot pad to define and arc of a circle. The foot pad and connected shaft and handle are balanced so that the aid is naturally maintained in an upright position.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,423. Inventor--Hansen
The patent by Hansen describes a reducible walking aid is disclosed that incorporates three bitubular sections in slidable engagement with one another in the preferred embodiment. The first and third sections are connected via a pair of elastic cables attached to slidable, bidirectional hinge elements anchored to the near ends of the first and third sections, with the cables running through the tubular sections of the second section. To reduce the size of the walking aid, one pulls in opposite directions on the first and second bitubular sections. Once the hinges arc generally clear of the second section, the first section is folded over the second section in one direction. The third section is folded in the opposite direction in a similar fashion to accomplish the complete folding of the crutch. To restore the walking aid to its original operating size, one grasps the folded first and third sections and opens them until they are in generally axial alignment with the second section, at which time the first and third sections slide into the second to provide a rigid vertical support. Means are also provided for adjusting the height of the walking aid both below and above the hand grip. The hand grip is of novel design and is adjustable along an infinite number of positions on the second section.
The present invention, in all instances, either accomplishes a different purpose than the above-described inventions, or does so in a novel useful, and non-obvious manner that still effectively achieves its intended result. The above-described patents primarily protect items such as those that include a telescopic solid constructions to aid in walking in the manner of a crutch. The other inventions are therapeutic devices designed specifically to assist the disabled in applying optimal levels of pressure to all areas of the foot. The present invention, in contrast, teaches the use of a device to attach to and around the user's foot for the purpose of allowing the user to lift the leg during walking with greater ease.